Birthdays
by ILoveBamon
Summary: Series of one-shoots containing Bonnie's, Damon's and everyone else's birthdays...every story WILL contain Bonnie/Damon
1. Chapter 1

**This had to be published a long time ago, but I didn't know how, well, now I found out and here it goes. I've started to write a Bamon story, but this is my first Bamon one-shoot, give it a try...**

** P.S. English is not my mother language so expect to find grammar mistakes, and sorry about that in advance...**

**P.P.S. I love Damon and Bonnie :)  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie was lying on her bed and thinking. She was really pissed at Damon. He should warn her about party. It was at least he could do since she clearly said that she doesn't want a party for her birthday. While lying in the bed she heard a soft knock on her window.

„Bonnie." It was HIM.

„Bonnie, open the window please."

She sighed and got up. When she opened the window he just jumped in her room afraid that she could change her mind and slam the window closed.

„What do you want Damon? I told you I don't want to see you."

He looked at her with mockingly puppy eyes. „Oh pleaaasee." Now he twisted a head on one side and really looked like a sad puppy. She couldn't help but laugh.

„How could you, Damon freaking Salvatore make that face at me. You're supposed to be a bad ass here." Bonnie said, still laughing.

„Yeah, and whose fault is that? You see what I have become because of you?" He said sitting on her bed. His eyes widened when some thought crossed his mind.

„Oh my good, I'm becoming Stefan. Listen to me Bonnie. If I ever even think about drinking animal blood, PLEASE, give me an aneurysm, a strong one!" Seriousness of his tone made her laugh even more. She sat in his lap and put her hands around his neck.

„I don't think I would have to do that. You'd sooner stake yourself." He looked at her and a characteristic smirk appeared on his face.

„You know that I love you little witch and that I just want to make you happy. I thought that a surprise party would be, well, a GOOD surprise." She frowned. He chuckled. „Obviously not."

„I love you too homicidal vampire, but please DO NOT listen to my friends again. I really don't like surprises." Bonnie leaned closer to him and softly brushed her lips against his. Damon returned the kiss with much more passion. He moved away a little and murmured in her ear. „Happy Birthday Bonnie." She switched the lights off with telekinesis as they continued kissing.


	2. Damon celebrates 170 years

Damon

It was my 170 birthday. Wow. I am really old. Putting it like that I expected to find wrikles and gray hair when I looked at the mirror. But there were no signs of my true age. I know I said I liked to be an eternal stud, but it becomes boring with years. I used to want to have children. But that dream is far behind me now. It's impossible for a vampire to have children, or so I was told. And I was ok with that until I fell in love with Bonnie. That feisty little witch enchanted me and awaken my wish to have children. I would love to have little monsters, combination of both Bonnie and me. It hurt to know that we won't ever be able to have kids, and I have never known how much, until now.

I have mentally shaken myself and went downstairs. When I had stepped on the last step I heard them,Bonnie's and now mine friends too.

„Happy Birthday Damon!" They all cried in unison. I didn't know if I was grateful for remembering or mad for reminding me how old I am. Suddenly, I felt an impact and turned around to see Bonnie hugging me tightly. I smiled, picked her up and hugged her closely.

„Happy Birthday fang boy." She whispered and kissed me lightly on the lips. I returned the kiss with much more eagerness. I couldn't stop myself even before all of the people that gathered here. She didn't hesitate either. We broke our kiss when somebody had coughed.

„Don't you think it was enough of the kissing show tonight?" Said Caroline and came next to us. She kissed me on the cheek and went to kitchen to find Tyler I suppose.

Everybody congratulated me, shook hands with me or hugged me. Two hours later they all left. Even Elena and Stefan and that meant that Bonnie and I were alone in the boarding house. I looked at her and she smiled brilliant smile that made my heart beat faster. Figuratively. She took my hand and lead me to our room. When she closed the door behind us, I decided that this was the moment I've been waiting for. It was the perfect moment to propose her.

She sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to join her. I shook my head and went to my closet first. She had arched her eyebrow questioningly as I opened the first drawer and found the little box where I had been keeping my mother's engagement ring. It was beautiful; old fashioned with sapphire stone in the middle. And I wanted Bonnie to wear it. I hide it in my pocket and went to Bonnie who was still sitting on the edge of the bed obviously confused. I kneeled in front of her and took her hand. Her eyes widened and I had to smile when I had seen her shocked expression. I opened the little box and took the ring out of it.

„Bonnie Bennet. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I looked at the floor, not wanting to see her face if she rjects me. But she had put her finger under my chin and forced me to meet her eyes. And she was smiling. Beautiful, happy smile.

„Of ourse I would. I love you, you crazy fang boy." I smiled too and sliped the ring on her finger. I stood up and kissed her passionately. When we had to stop to take a breath I was finally able to speak.

„I love you too, my feisty little witch." I said and we continued with kissing.

_Bonnie's ring_


	3. Caroline's birthday, start of Bamon

**This one is preBamon...**

Bonnie's POV

Everybody was dancing, drinking and laughing and I wasn't in the mood for any of those three things. I felt bad because it was Caroline's 18th birthday, but I couldn't stop worrying about Klaus and Elijah. They were out there somewhere very much alive, or undead, whatever. What is going to happen now? Is Elena safe now? And what about Mystic Falls? I sighed. I think I'm gonna have a drink after all, but beer wasn't something I had in mind. Luckily, I knew where Caroline keeps all alcoholic drinks. Checking that no one is watching me I backed away and run toward the basement. When I was sure that nobody was looking at me I went downstairs. I rummaged through all of the bottles until I found what I was looking for. Bacardi 151. I knew that Liz had to have it. For her last birthday some of her friends wanted her to loosen up a bit and so they bought her bottle of Bacardi 151. They never opened it, but she kept it as a souvenir. Now it could help me loosen up a little or at least help me forget our current situation. I took the bottle and went to the garden. It was off limits for the party because Liz loved it and cared for it as if it was her baby. Caroline sometimes complained that she loved it more than her. I sat on the only garden swing that was in a little maze and opened the bottle. I took a sip and shivered. Goosh, it was awful. But I took few more sips and it's taste became better with every sip.

Caroline's POV

I was dancing with Tyler and having fun. Everything is great, I have a great hair day, Tyler is back, no one threw up yet and all the furniture is still in one piece. I kissed Tyler on the cheek and went to find Bonnie. She was nowhere to be seen. I searched frantically around the house. I couldn't find her and I was worried. She didn't take well that Klaus and Elijah ran away and I had to keep an eye on her since Elena had, again, her own worries. Lost in my thought I ran into someone.

„Ouch Barbie, look where you're going."

„Damon, I'm so glad you're here." He arched an eyebrow.

„Really?" I giggled.

„Yeah, actually I am. It's about what you've admitted to me a few days ago." He was silent waiting for me to continue. I sighed.

„Well...since you kind of like her and want her to stop hating you and all I thought you might want to start with that tonight."

„Just spill it Barbie."

„Ok. I can't find Bonnie and she wasn't in her most cheerful mood tonight so I'm worried." He suddenly became alert.

„What do you mean?"

„She is worried about Klaus and Elijah. She fears that they might be getting stronger with time...and I don't know what she might do..." I finished nervously.

„What?" He yelled.

„Calm down. There is no need to yell, I can hear just fine."

„You tell me she might have been thinking about going after them and expect me to calm down?"

Damon's POV

I was mad at Vampire Barbie. Who knows what the little witch could do. She should have kept an eye on her.

„Damon." Barbie said breaking me out of my thoughts.

„What?"

„Could you please find her? I can't leave my guests alone and I'm worried."

„Of course." With that I was gone. I searched every corner of Caroline's house, I looked at Boarding house, Mystic Grill and every other place I could think of and I couldn't find her. I was desperate as I went to Barbie's house. I was going through her garden and that the familiar scent hit me. I could sense Bonnie's sweet scent mixed with smell of alcohol. Well, Barbie was right. She did something stupid, but at least it was just getting drunk. I entered the maze in the middle of the garden and found her on the garden swing staring at the moon with half empty bottle in her hands. I sat next to her. She looked at me and then returned her gaze to the moon. With the corner of my eye I was an etiquette on the bottle. Bacardi 151. Shit, that was strong drink and she drank almost half of the bottle.I jumped and bent my head to her level.

„How are you feeling Bonnie?"

She smiled a lazy smile.

„Wonderfull." I relaxed. She wasn't in danger. She was just 'a little' drunk.

„Come on judgey, let's take you home." She pouted.

„But I like it here. I want to sleep here. It's nice outside." I shook my head.

„You can't sleep outside." I said, but she put her head on my shoulder and I forgot all arguments for sleeping outside. I laid on the swing and put her next to me. I figured that I could take care of her if something attacks us tonight at least until she manages to run away. She started to matter to me a few weeks before. And with time I started to care for her and even like her. She would always make my day. I enjoyed our bickers and the time we spent together planning on taking Klaus. I enjoyed every moment with her and that scared me. I thought I was in love with Elena, but now I wasn't sure anymore. Elena didn't come to me first as she used to. The little witch was now first to me, I wanted to protect her no matter what happened to Elena. My thoughts were disturbed when I felt someone snuggle close to me. Bonnie. She had her head on my chest and arm around my waist. It felt amazing. I never wanted to move. I hugged her closer to me and fell asleep with her in my arms.

Morning

Bonnie's POV

I felt strong headache, but I didn't want to move. I was comfortable in strong arms of a man.

What? I looked up and saw that Damon Salvatore was the man holding me and we were sleeping on the swing in Caroline's garden. If someone told me that I would like being in Damon's arms few weeks ago, I would have thought that they were crazy. But last few weeks Damon grew on me and I knew that I was falling for him. Falling hard for a guy that loves my best friend. Well what have I expected, nothing is normal about me, so why would I fall for a normal, sweet human guy. I had to fall for the resident bad boy and a vampire. Great.

I wriggled in his arms, but he held me even closer.

„Go back to sleep Bonnie." He murmured, kissed my forehead and went back to sleeping. I was really surprised with this so I complied. And I was glad I did. This night was a start of me and Damon, and I'd remember it forever. Oh, and the rum I drank and the headache are great reminders too.

**Well...that's it. I had to write something about them after the last few episodes. As much as I liked Bamon scenes, I hated that Damon repeated over and over that Bonnie should die for Elena. And that's why ignored Damon's feelings during the last few episodes and just took the plot. :)**


End file.
